Braises
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Takes place after Invisible Brad. Henry is feeling doubtful of himself after Brad's funeral. Good thing Ray is there to reassure him.


**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 and no, I have not left the Henry Danger fandom! I've just been rather distracted by a few other fandoms, but recently, I've caught up on all of the Henry Danger episodes (meaning all of season three) and I have some more ideas for more stories. This, however, takes place way back in season one after 'Invisible Brad'. I actually wrote this about a year ago, but for some reason, never posted it. However, I was going through my folders on my computer yesterday and found it and I just thought, "Well, I've written it and don't wanna delete it, so I might as well post it", so now, after 10 months of sitting on my computer with no purpose, it makes its way to the internet! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the Man Cave next to Ray. He was holding a bag of ice on my left leg that was sprawled across his lap. It's been a few days since Brad hit me with that pipe, but my leg is still kinda badly bruised. We were watching something on TV, but I've stopped paying attention to that for a while now.

I can't stop thinking about Brad. His small funeral took place yesterday. Ray was the only one who went because he knew Brad the longest out of all of us, so it just made sense. That, and he was still a little depressed about what happened. He wasn't as bad as he was when it first happened, but we thought we'd still let him have closure in peace (also, Charlotte and I had school).

I'm thinking about how he continuously hurt me so he could get my job as Kid Danger. He flipped my bed over in the middle of the night! I didn't sleep the rest of that night because I was so freaked out. I may face bad guys almost everyday, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to the fear that comes with dealing with them.

I felt guilty because Brad just wanted to have my job. A job, might I add, that is probably the coolest job on Earth considering you are literally a hero. It makes me feel bad that we lied to him in his last few minutes of life. I know that I wouldn't like being lied to (even if I didn't know I was) and then die. That's not how I wanna go down.

I then felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to see Ray looking at me. As soon as our gazes meet, he immediately looked away.

"Why were you staring at me?" I ask.

"No reason."

"You sure? You seemed like you were thinking about something."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you."

I shake my head as he continues to dodge the question. He does this on very rare occasion, and I've come to learn it's because he's trying to keep something to himself. I then felt some extra pressure on my leg as Ray unknowingly presses the ice into my leg. I wince and shift my leg a little. He seems to realize what he's doing and immediately releases the pressure.

"Sorry", He apologizes.

"It's ok", I assure him.

"I was just thinking about Brad."

"What about him?"

"I'm angry at him."

I was not expecting that answer. Just yesterday, he was getting over being depressed about him, and now he's angry? About what?

"Why would you be angry at him?" I ask in confusion.

Ray looks at me like I'm stupid. What did I say?

"I'm angry at him because he couldn't get it through his head that you're my sidekick and that's that."

"Well can you really blame him though? This is a pretty cool job."

"I can blame him because he hurt you."

Right. He did hurt me.

"Well we almost hurt him back. That makes me feel guilty that we lied to him during the last few minutes of his life", I say. The look on Ray's face tells me that he feels the same.

"Not to mention he probably would have been a good sidekick to you. Probably better than me since criminals wouldn't even see him coming. You probably could've been better with him instead of me", I point out. He looks at me like I'm stupid again, but this time, there's a hint of anger on his face as well.

"Do me a favor and never say that again", He practically growls. I scoot away a little, but with his hand holding my leg close to him, it's a little difficult to get too far away. His tone had scared me a bit.

"There is no one on this Earth that I'd rather have as a sidekick than you. I don't know how you've done it, but in the short time you've been here so far, you've taught me how to be more responsible and more childish at the same time. It baffles me how good you are at fighting criminals too. You're brave, you're quick on your feet, you're smart. It doesn't matter or not if criminals see you coming because at the end of the day, all that matters is that you've completed your task and everyone is safe from harm", He continues. I stare at him in shock. He makes a good point at the end there. That is all that matters. I think that since he's throwing out information about me, I'll throw something in the mix as well.

"Trust me Ray, I may not fight criminals by myself often, but the few times I have, I'm nothing. I'm not 'quick on my feet', my brain freezes up and I don't know what to do. I just kind of panic. I'm not that brave either. I'm nothing without you by my side. Or maybe I should say I'm nothing when I'm not at YOUR side since I'M the sidekick", I joke, trying the lighten the mood. I can tell that it's worked when Ray laughs. He then looks down at my leg and pulls my jeans up enough to see my ankle. The bruises seem to be getting better.

"We should call these Braises."

I look at him in confusion.

"Bruises from Brad. Braises", He clarifies. I laugh, finally understanding. We both laugh for a minute before simmering down. We go back to watching TV before he turns and looks at me with a serious look.

"Don't say you're not brave by the way. You're willing to go with me on all these dangerous missions and go through all these situations that teens your age probably don't have to deal with. That by itself takes bravery in my opinion."

I look at him and smile.

"Thanks Ray."

We go back to watching TV and he keeps the ice pack on my leg. As time goes on, the Braises will fade, but the nightmarish experience I had Brad will most likely stick with me, but I'll always have Ray to tell me that my doubts are stupid. And as long as I've got him, I have a feeling I'll be just fine.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed! I have ideas for two more oneshots and one chapter story! I'll probably write the onshots first, but hey, I guess we'll see how it goes. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
